


Fordham!!

by surrenderdammit



Series: Irresistibly Desired [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endearments, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: A very short story of Sonny using his safeword.It almost never happens.But when it does, Rafael will always try to give Sonny whatever he needs.





	Fordham!!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hey!! I love your fics and thought I'd send you a Barisi prompt! Could write something about Sonny safewording for some reason and Rafael making sure he's okay and knows he hasn't disappointed Rafael?? Thank you again for all the wonderful fics you be written!"
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to the dear who left me the prompt! I posted this on my Tumblr as well (hereinlimbo). But I wanted this as a part of my Irresistibly Desired 'verse so I decided to post it here as well. Sorry for the short length.
> 
> WARNING: Sonny talks about a case, nothing explicit, but murder is mentioned and the motive was homophobic fuelled hate.

oOo

 

It almost never happens.

When it does, Rafael hears the word like a bucket of ice thrown down his back. He moves on instinct; backs off before his brain engages. He thinks, _fuck._ He thinks, _what happened._

Tied up, held down, held _up;_ his first priority is to remove Sonny from whatever situation made him safeword.

 

oOo

 

Today, Sonny’s blindfolded and cuffed to the bed. A scene they’ve done hundred of times before, but that means _nothing_ when Sonny gasps out _“Fordham!”._

Rafael hurries to take the blindfold off, undoes the cuffs. He keeps close if he's needed, but tries not to crowd Sonny in; he doesn't know, yet, what set this off, and he doesn't want to make it worse.

“Sonny, sweetheart, talk to me,” he says, voice as soft and unobtrusive as he can make it. Sonny gasps, breathing harsh, and reaches for him with both hands.

“ _Fuck._ C’mere Rafi, shit, I need to see you,” Sonny demands and Rafael follows, unquestionably. Those pretty blue eyes are wet with tears, desperate, and Rafael's heart _aches._ He pulls Sonny close, kisses his cheeks and nose and chin, making sure Sonny knows he's here.

“I'm here, I’m not going anywhere,” Rafael assures him, arms around Sonny, keeping him close to his chest. He feels him shudder in his grip, hears his breathing hitch on aborted sobs.

“M’sorry, Rafi,” Sonny mumbles, but before Rafael can protest the need for Sonny to _ever_ apologize for this, he continues. “I just...this case. I can't get it outta my head. And it's just a year ago that those threats happened to you, y’know? I just… They hurt him, and when he got help...they killed him. They hurt him, they _killed_ him, 'cause he was happy. He was _in love_ , Rafi, and they killed him for that. Tied up and...and like he was _nothing._ Like his boyfriend isn't fucking _devastated._ Like his family isn't blaming _him_ for it. And I...my brain just won't shut the fuck up.”

Rafael presses a soft kiss to Sonny's temple, noses into his soft hair, and sighs. “Mi amor, mi cielo soleado. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you through a scene before we talked this week through. I could see you were affected more than usual. I'm so sorry, cariño.”

Leaning away a bit, Sonny looks up at him from where they lie tangled up together on the bed, and shakes his head. “No, it's no one's fault. I thought this would help, I just didn't think I’d react like this from not seeing you. Usually it's...fun and exciting. Not knowing what you're up to, you know?”

“I know,” Rafael agrees, kissing Sonny's forehead and running his hands up and down his back. “It's ok, Sonny. Just tell me what you need. I'm here for you, sweetheart.”

“Thank you,” Sonny whispers, melting into his embrace and snuggling up close, nose buried in Rafael's neck. “Just need you to hold me, Papi.”

“Okay,” Rafael nods, reaching for the covers they’ve kicken down the bed, pulling it up to tuck around them. “I want you to know, I’m proud of you baby. You safeworded out the moment you felt uncomfortable. You're so good, Sonny. I love you. I _trust_ you. You’ve done so well, okay? You did good.”

He can feel Sonny's arms tighten around him, can feel him let out a shuddering breath as every stiff line in him relaxes.

“Thanks, Papi,” Sonny sighs, breathing him in and kissing his neck. “I love you.”

 

oOo

 

It almost never happens.

But when it does, Rafael will always try to give Sonny whatever he needs. Attention, distance, discussion or silence. Anything, really, to make sure he's alright. It's an act of self-defense, almost.

Because if Sonny's not okay, how will Rafael ever be?

 

oOo

**Author's Note:**

> Rafael you fucking sap, stop.


End file.
